


Babydoll

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut, Top Jasper Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Jasper Hale x reader smut
Relationships: Jasper Hale/You
Kudos: 54





	Babydoll

(Y/n) moved her hand across the soft fabric of her pink babydoll, she was placed on Jaspers bed, waiting for him to return from his trip to Alaska. She was excited to finally be reunited with her mate, two weeks without seeing him had been torture, she had missed him, his touch, his smell, his voice. (Y/n) was set on surprising him, knowing how much he’d love to see the tiny piece of fabric gracing her shape. 

“Darlin’?”, he whispered, expecting to find (y/n) fast asleep, he froze on the spot as his eyes found hers, wandering across her frame, he visibly gulped. “What?”, he couldn’t form a functioning sentence, eyes focused on her cleavage, on the way her boobs were about to spill out of the fabric, aching for his touch. (Y/n) reached out a hand for him to take, she smirked at him as she pulled him in for a kiss, “hi”, she mumbled against his lips. 

Jasper sat down on his bed, he pulled her into his lap, groaning as she expertly ground her core against the centre of his trousers. She ran the tip of her tongue across his lower lip, slightly biting down on his cold skin, “I missed you so much”, (y/n) fluttered her lashes. 

He placed his hands on her hipbones, supporting the circling movement of her hips, Jasper pressed his forehead against hers, a smirk tugged on his lips as she giggled, “you little minx.”. 

He flipped her down on the bed, pinned her down, hovered above her, hands wandering across her pink babydoll. “Just for you.”, she whispered, (y/n) wrapped her legs around his middle, desperate for some kind of friction. Jasper moved his fingers up and down the strap of the babydoll, flicking it against her skin, prying a moan out of her. 

“Have you been a good girl?”, he rasped out, Jasper squeezed her hardening nipple through the fabric, making (y/n) arch her back, “yes daddy”, she gave into his touch, (y/n) was slowly beginning to lose control over her body and her instincts. 

“So, you didn’t touch yourself, while daddy was away?”, he cupped her core, feeling the heat, that was radiating off her centre, pulsing for him, desperate for his touch. She shook her head “no”, her pupils were dilated, staring at him, trying to figure out, where he was going with this, “use your words, darlin’.”, (y/n) could tell, that he was falling into his ‘major headspace’, a dangerous territory. 

“No, I didn’t, daddy.”, she moved her core against his palm, telling him, that she needed more, she had been obeying his every command, she felt touch starved, “good”, he moved his thumb against her throbbing clit. 

“I need you.”, she whimpered, his movement came to a halt, dark eyes found hers, “what’s my name?”, making her whisper a small “daddy”. Jasper slowly began to undress himself, forcing her to watch him remove his clothing, he didn’t need to observe her, to know, that her eyes were attached to his exposed skin. 

(Y/n) whined, trying to switch his focus onto her, as much as she loved the soft fabric against her skin, she wanted it off, to feel his fingers against her skin, no fabric in-between them. “Patience, darlin’.”, he ran his hands up her body, cupped her boobs once again and squeezed her skin, Jasper moved the fabric off her body, biting down a moan as he realized, that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

The wetness between her thighs was glistering, dripping out of her entrance, soaking through their bedding, Jasper didn’t give her any time to prepare, he pushed his member into her heat, loving the tightness around him, groaning her name. 

“Does that feel good, darlin’?”, he bit into her earlobe, (y/n)s arms were slung around his neck, just like her legs were wrapped around his middle, giving him more space, to pound deeper into her core. “Yes, yes-”, a moan rumbled through her, she closed her eyes, “daddy”, she was clinging onto him for dear life. 

Her petname fell from his lips a few times, Jasper was building up the speed of his thrusts, he knew, that her body would be showered with marks tomorrow morning, marks she’d admire. (Y/n) could already feel her orgasm approaching, it had been way too long, without being touched, without being loved by him. 

She pulled him in for a kiss, whimpering against his lips, Jaspers pounding was long and deep, giving her no time to catch her breath between his thrusts. “Daddy, I’m close.”, (y/n) bit down on her lip, nails trying to pierce through his thick, marble skin, making him groan out. “Don’t, not yet, darlin’.”, her walls were fluttering around his length, he was chasing his release, wanting to cum at the same time as (y/n). 

He began to rub his thumb over her clit, (y/n)s legs were trembling, shaking around his middle, she wouldn’t be able to hold off her release any longer. “Cum.”, he growled, moaning her name the same time she moaned out a small “daddy”. The warmth, that was exploding in her lower belly, took over his senses, swapping over him like a massive wave. 

“Welcome home.”, she kissed his cheek, ran her hand through his golden locks, not caring about hiding the yawn, that fell from her lips. Jasper rose from the bed, walked towards the bedroom and grasped a hot washcloth, to clean her, smiling down at his drowsy mate.


End file.
